Je t'aime
by eLoiise
Summary: It has been three years since she married another man to save his life. Three years since his love for his Patria ignited. One night, on a little summer day, there paths cross again. Will they rekindle their love that was lost or was their love truly gone over three years. Cover Image (c) weheartit
1. Chapter 1

**A/N  
So this is my first Eponine and Enjolras story. I wanted to try it out so I took the risk. I just wish it'll come out as I wanted it too. Reviews and suggestions are highly appreciated. Please do inform me if it's worth continuing. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Les Miserables is entirely Victor Hugo's and so are the character's I am using in this story. **

* * *

The summer breeze was blowing through her hair as she saddled her horse and travel towards the grassy plain behind the emperor's palace. She readied herself and patted her horse to start moving. The sky was a mixture of orange and pink. The sun was already setting so she sped up to catch it before it sets completely.

* * *

As he heard the galloping of a certain horse behind him, he quickly spun.

"Eponine, you're just in time to see the sun set" he says opening his arms toward her. Without any hesitation, she runs to him and buries her face on his chest,

"You hold me as if we haven't seen each other for years, 'Ponine" he says while stroking her hair.

"Yet we haven't seen each other for a couple of days" Eponine, finally realizing why she went there, pulls away from the hug and looks over the man's shoulder. Upon seeing this, he turns around, hand over her waist. The pink and orange rays of the sun were illuminating the place.

"It's beautiful" Eponine says under her breath.

"That is not the only beauty I see" she looks at him, with a confused look and then smiles as he bows and offer his hand. "Dance with me 'Ponine." It was more of a command than an offer. Still, she doesn't hesitate and gracefully accepts. They dance under the setting. The hoots of the owls, the rustle of the leaves, the chirping of the birds and the other noises of the animals around them was the music they danced to.

* * *

Under the moonlight, they lie together. Eponine was resting her head on his chest while he fiddles with her hair.

"What would it be like for us, 20 years from now with little kids as noble as their father?" Eponine looks up to the man who held her. He wasn't looking at her but at the full moon that radiated her beauty and illuminated her black hair as well as her fascinating hazelnut eyes. "And as beautiful as their mother" he whispers just enough for her to hear. She jumps.

"You mean.." Eponine's eyes lit up. Her dream of marrying the man in front of her was, as she thought, finally going to happen soon. That she will not only be hoping but it is happening.

"Eponine" he says silencing her. Obvious in how he held himself that this wasn't what Eponine wanted to see.

"As much as I want to spend my life with you, you know that is highly unlikely to happen" Her eyes was now filled with despair. She did not believe what he just said.

"Why so, mon amour?" she blurted out. He smiles at how she addressed him.

"Because I am a servant's son, you are the emperor's daughter, Mademoiselle"

She scoffs and stands up, dusting her skirt off dirt and grass. She planted a last glance towards him, eyebrow up. Obviously, she was furious.

"You underestimate my love for you, mon amour. You know I would do anything to be with you" He laughs again at her stubbornness. Rather insulted, Eponine walks back to her horse. She climbs Apollo leaving one last glance at the man. But before she can leave, he exclaimed,

"Amour, I haven't given you my present yet. It is your birthday after all." She sighs then leaps off Apollo, walking towards him, pouting.

"Don't pout at me like that, 'Ponine" He puts his hand under her chin and lifts it up to make her face him. He flashes the gift in front of her, holding in in his hands. She covers her mouth as the locker spun slowly, catching the moonlight.

"How did -" her voice trailed off as he brush his lips with hers.

"I've saved most of the pay I get in work to get you this." He says after breaking the kiss. "I know it's not much, not like the usual lockets you wear-" she hushes him and he quickly obeys. She traces her fingers around the locket.

"It's beautiful mon amour. I love it" she says. With this, he walks behind her and put the locker around her neck. "Promise me something, 'Ponine" he says spinning her around to face him. She nods. He leans forward nearly touching his mouth to her ear.

"Promise me you'll wear this locket as a sign of our love. That you will only remove it if you are sure that you no longer have any feelings for me." he says in a whispers. This makes her shiver.

"Mon amour, that is absurd. I will never stop loving you" Eponine says almost giggling under her breath.

"That's why promise me, 'Ponine" he says putting a strand of hair over her ear. She nods, "I promise." He kisses her forehead but then she pulls away and looked bat him worriedly.

"But" she tries to say. He looked confused. "How will I know you to will promise this?" he smiles and then reveals a silver key hanging on a chain around his neck. He takes the locket and open it with the key. She gasps as if something jumped off the locket. She looks inside and a smile crept on her face. Without hesitation, she kisses him, deeply. The kiss under the moonlight, not wanting to let go, not wanting to let go of each other.

* * *

**A/N **

**So what do you think?  
I was cautious not to drop any hints of who 'HE' is. I wanted it to be a secret until Chapter 2 where it will be tackling on the life of the man. I don't know if it was obvious of who 'he' is but I want to hear from you. Who do you think he is?**

**I do hope you like it.**

**Pardon me for my grammatical errors and typos.  
Enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Oh my gosh. Thank you for the follows and favourites. I do hope that this will turn as a nice story. Leave your reviews and I hope you like it ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2

A dim light approached the couple. They heard someone panting and this made them break the kiss. They both look up.

"Mademoiselle, I am sorry to break the moment but Madame Thenadier is looking for you" Eponine turned back to the man and pecked him on the lips before she ran towards Apollo. He and the newcomer watch as Eponine rode Apollo towards the emperor's palace. He sighs and ran a hand over his forehead as if wiping his sweat and then turned toward the newcomer.

"Everything will be alright, son" He smiles for the reassurance and they walk back to the palace, the lantern giving their path some light.

* * *

The door opened behind her as she was brushing her hair. She leaped off the chair and ran towards the door. She sees her brother entering their little chamber before their mother.

"Dear, brother, you look ruined. Where have you been?" she says putting her hands on her hips, acting like a protective little sister. He pats her hair and make his way to the dining table where the food has been set up. Their mother came up behind her, after putting the lantern by the table beside the door.

"Do you even have to ask, Cosette?" She jumps realizing her mother was just behind her and then shrugs, going towards the table beside her brother.

"I guess not, mother." she says as Fantine took a seat in front of them. She turns to her brother and said, "Out with Mademoiselle Eponine again, eh, Enjolras?" She said nudging her brother. He giggles while scooping some soup on his bowl. He didn't have to answer because it was rather obvious. On that winter night, looking over the table, at the small amount of food their family eat to feed themselves, he remembers the afternoon he first set his eyes on the pretty girl he was just with.

* * *

_**Summer 1826**_

He was buttoning hiscoat (if you can still call it that) as they climb up the almost worn out wagon their father left them before he died. Cosette was sitting beside him, grinning as she read a book. Their mother was just putting the last bag on the back of the wagon before she rode with them. _  
_

"Why are you smiling?" Enjolras asks as he nudges her. She lowers the book and stare at her brother.

"Because dear Romeo has finally admitted his love for Juliet" she says putting the book over her chest and gazing at the horizon to which Fantine and Enjolras direct their gaze to. Upon seeing nothing, Fantine shakes her head and look outside the window, not listening to her kids conversation anymore, while Enjolras hisses under his breath. Cosette looked appalled as if what he did scared her.

"And why must you react like that? You asked me, why be mad?" she says, crossing her hands over her chest. Enjolras, meanwhile, laughs at her sister.

"Love is a myth, dear Cosette" he just says as he turns to the window looking at the trees. She scoffs which made him turn back to her. "You're just saying that because you haven't fallen in love" She retorted. Enjolras releases another laugh. This time, longer.

"Have you?" he asks and Cosette looks at him, confused. "You're just 13." Enjolras adds. She stares at him. _If stares could kill, he'd be dead._ He thought. Fantine hushes them both finally realizing that this might cause the siblings to have another argument.

"But mother..." but before she can continue, she was asked to stay quiet again. She doesn't say anything instead, continues to read the book. For the whole trip, nobody speaks or make a sound. Because of the silence, Enjolras almost falls asleep. If not for her mother's little squeals telling them they were close, he would have. Cosette's jaw drop as her eyes scanned the large palace of the emperor. Enjolras jumps from the wagon, helping both his mother and sister go down from the wagon. Just as Cosette's feet hit the cement, three figures emerge from the gigantic doors of the palace. Cosette and Fantine bows while Enjolras just looks both at her mother and sister as if not knowing what to do. Upon realizing that the Empress was the one walking out of the doors, he bows down. The men from the other ends of the stairs take their luggage out of the wagon.

"Mademoiselle Thenadier. How nice to finally meet you? This is my daughter Cosette," she smiles and curtsies "this is my son, Enjolras" she adds. Enjolras just takes of his hat and smiles. The Empress wasn't that beautiful but because of her neat clothes, she might look as if she was. Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, or so they say. Soon after, a girl, as young as Cosette, stepped out from behind her mother and lifted her head. His heart fluttered as he saw those dashing hazelnut eyes and her flowing hair stop just over her shoulders. Her stare stops at him and he can see red creeping up to her cheek.

"This is Eponine and this is.." The Empress looks around. A little while later, a younger girl stumbles towards the steps of the stares. She curtsies and keeps her head down, knowing that she was in trouble. "This is Azelma." Fantine was offered a job to be a house servant if you were wondering why they were in the Emperor's palace. In line with this, Enjolras, being sixteen, was asked to help and be a stable boy for the royal horses. As the butlers lead the newcomers to their chamber, he turns around to be surprised that Eponine was staring at him, a little smile on her lips.

* * *

"And it is he who says, 'Love is a myth'" Fantine, upon hearing these words, stops and look up at both her children. They were curious as to why their mother stopped eating.

"Did he?" Fantine asks asking for assurance that his son did say these words. Without nobody talking she added, "Well that's a coincidence, eh?" she says while wiping her mouth on the small cloth on the table.

"What is mére?" Cosette asks. Fantine coughs and leans forward as Cosette fix herself on her chair waiting for the story of that little coincidence?

* * *

_**Summer 1826.. A few weeks later;**_

Fantine was fixing some stuff in the garden as the two Empress's daughters read a book each. Azelma shrieks which made the two other ladies look up.

"Dear me, is something wrong?" Fantine says as she hurried forward towards the girls. Azelma giggles.

"Oh no, no. I am just fascinated with the topic of love." she says, her smile reaching her ears. She turns towards Fantine. "How was it for you Madame Fantine, falling in love?" the young servant blushes and Eponine snickers. This makes her sister stare at her. Eponine looks up and see that both Fantine and Azelma was looking at her.

"What turned you bitter, 'Ponine?" Azelma says as she shuts her book. Eponine, meanwhile, puts her index finger between the pages she was reading and turned towards her sister.

"The topic of love you say?" Azelma thought Eponine was going to turn professor on her and talk about love but she didn't, instead she said. "Love is nothing but made-up stories. It is a myth, you see" This time, Azelma snickers and both sisters go back to reading.

* * *

Cosette laughs as Fantine wraps up her story. Enjolras, however, stares at Neverland, grinning.

"Tell me," Cosette says as she sips from her cup. "How can two people, who absolutely do not believe in love, fall head over heels towards each other?" she asks rather jokingly. Enjolras shoves her sister softly but this was enough to make her almost fall out of her chair. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, the laughter stops and everyone is quiet as they heard a knock on the door


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Thank you for reviews and follows. You don't know how it feels waking up in the morning and seeing all those mails about Follows, Favourites and Reviews. **

**Pardon me for grammatical errors and typos. **

**Leave your comments, suggestions and all those :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Victor Hugo owns Les Miserables, not I. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Eponine straps Apollo in his stable, leaving him some water before she hurried towards the mansion. The last thing she wants was for her mother to go berserk on her. The house was silent, as it usually is. She glanced at the large grandfather clock, set in the middle of the hallway separating two other. It was 7 to 8.

"Where is Eponine?" She heard her mother call from the living area. Eponine was already making her way to where the living area was when she noticed her dress. It was covered with dirt and mud from the meadow. She has to change or it'll be suspicious. On her left was a hall leading to the stairs to her bedroom. It was risky knowing she will have to pass the living area. She took off her shoes and pushed herself towards the wall. Occasionally, she sneaks glances to the living area if her mother was looking as she glided herself towards the stairs. When she wasn't, she sprinted.

"Where were you?" The words echo in her head. She licked her lips. _Tough luck. _She knew she can't escape her mother now. Slowly, she walked through the room, dangling her shoes on her hand. Azelma gasped. Of course, she had her daily reading session in the living area. Azelma's gaze was directed to the bottom of Eponine's dress.

"My, Eponine?" What have you done with your dress?" Azelma says, rising from where she sat but Madame Thenadier asked her to take her seat.

"Yes, that is rather a problem but that's what I was meaning to talk about. Sit down, 'Ponine" When she sat down, Madame Thenadier asked again where she was. She sighed and let go of her shoes as she put her feet up the sofa.

"I just went to see the sunset by the meadow, Mother" It was true, somehow. It was like a jigsaw puzzle. The only thing missing to complete it is that she was with Enjolras. As if reading her mind, Madame Thenadier asked, "May I ask, who with" Eponine's eyes widened, not expecting to be asked this question from her mother.

"Do I have to be with someone to enjoy the sunset?" She wished, at these words, that her mother will drop the topic and change but she didn't.

"It was rather a beautiful sunset. Displeasing if you were to watch it alone." I sigh and look at her with a bored expression. "I was with Apollo. He is always a wonderful company" She rolled her eyes. A sign of disbelief. She shifted her position as she massaged her temples. Eponine, looking at this, rolled her eyes.

"If I didn't know you better Mother, I wouldn't know that this wasn't the reason you wanted me here at the first place" Her mother nodded at Eponine's words.

"Who else knows me best but my daughter's?" She says. Azelma was about to say something but Madame Thenadier shushed her. She sighed an just continued to read.

"Now, Happy Birthday Eponine" Azelma jumps from her chair and started running out of the room. It was a displeasing scene for an Empress's daughter to do but fortunately, no guest were present. Madame Thenadier scoffed.

"Always the brat, is she?"

"Mother!" Eponine shouts, unexpectedly. Madame Thenadier releases a laugh, which Eponine didn't know why, and clapped her hands once. She took a deep breath and swatted a tear from her eyes which was caused from the laughing.

"Oh dear, 'Ponine. I was joking" she says and asks her to relax herself. As she did, Azelma ran back to the room, holding a box, _a present. _Eponine gasps as Azelma lowered her present beside her. She was going to reach for it when Madame Thenadier scoffs.

"How sweet? Now it's time for my gift." Eponine and Azelma look at each other. This barely happens, their mother giving away a gift. _A dress again? Maybe! _

"You are sixteen now, as I assumed" Azelma sits beside he sister and listened in. obody seems to bother anyways.

"I'm surprise you're counting" Eponine joked. As she expected, nobody laughed. Her mother continued.

"As you might know, your father hasn't returned for quite some time and I assume that he's dead-" "Mother!" Azelma blurts for the last two words but Eponine kept her from sprinting towards their mother. But Azelma just shakes her head and shift her gaze to the window. "It's not worth it" Eponine whispers holding her down to her seat before Azelma tries anything stupid. "But how could she know" Both girls were closer to their father than to their mother.  
"I, should I say, am rather aging" Azelma releases a sarcastic giggle. Eponine assumed that this was going to be a brawl of mother-daughter again but fortunately, Madame Thenadier didn't care about what Azelma was doing.

"How is this connected to my birthday?" I say diffusing the tension. This is defintely not a dress. Her mother took a deep breath and stared at her.

"I want, or rather need someone to take my place as Empress" Eponine gasps and Azelma shrieks. Eponine's hands were trembling. "You want me to-" but she stops seeing her mother nod, smiling. She smiles and hugs her sister.

"But," they break the hug and look at their mother. _There's always a catch._

__"You will not be saying anything to anyone." The two young ladies nod but what they didn't know is that somebody was already listening in.

Fantine didn't mean to eavesdrop. It was those situations where she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She sneaked a glanced and saw that the ladies were smiling and giving each other hugs. So Eponine will be the next Empress. Even though it will be a change she can't help but ache for her son. If she was to be Empress, she would've to be married but apparently, from the look on their faces, the two young ladies didn't know.

Azelma then stops speaking, realizing something as if someone shot it to her brain at the last minute.

"But, mother," she says shifting her gaze towards her mother. "Eponine must be married to take your place" Eponine looks up to her mother's eyes. _Deny it! _She thought. Madame Thenadier sighed and said, "Exactly"

Eponine couldn't help but blurt out confusion. "What?"

"You have to be married to take my place" The Empress said in utter disbelief. "I thought you knew"

Eponine threw her hands up in surrender, "Well then, line up all my suitors and let me pick to whom I will lay my heart to." She said gesturing from the door of the living area to the empty space.

"That wouldn't be necessary. I already picked the man to whom you will be married." Eponine crossed her arms infront of her chest and looked at her mother with disgust.

"And who might that be?" she says biting her lips.

Her mother smiled and stood up from her chair, opening her arms wide.

"Marius Pontmercy"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Thank you a lot for the reviews, follows and favourites. It was so heart-warming. **

**Sorry for the late update. School came up so I'll be updating a bit slow. **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Victor Hugo owns Les Miserables and everything about it, not I **

* * *

Chapter 4

"How dare you?" Eponine blurted out. She stood from her chair, wanting to get away from the room, to go to Enjolras, to run away. A lot of endless possibilities were running through her mind.

"How dare I?" Her mother said, releasing a high pitch laugh. "I thought you'd be happy with my decision. I mean you were the one chasing after her when you were children. Am I not right?" Madame Thenadier slumped back on her chair looking at her daughter release a giggle and throw her arms in surrender.

"That was long time ago. And, I'm I not correct that Marius and his family moved to England?" Eponine said crossing her arms in front of he. Madame Thenadier, on the other hand, sighed.

"I am not daft, Eponine. If I knew that the Pontmercy's were still in England, he should not be the man you will be marrying" Azelma gasped as their mother said these words. Eponine, however just stared, her mind running around with thoughts. _Marius is back. _She thought. Marius Pontmercy, her childhood crush. The man she gave her heart to. The man who occupied her mind for most of the time. Then Enjolras passed along in front of her and all those changed. How will she even tell him this? Will she even dare? When her mother's voice rang in her head, she snapped back from her thoughts.

"-and I thought love was nothing but made up stories. Why now do you care about who you'll marry?" Her mother said. She rolled her eyes even though she was still taking in what her mother said.

"But you are taking away the decision on who I will be with for the rest of my life. Didn't you tell us that this is our decision only?" Eponine reverted. Again, her mother laughed. _Was this just a joke to her? _She hoped it was. Just a little prank her mother thought about.

"Oh, 'Ponine. Spare the drama. Don't you want to be Empress?" Eponine bit her lip as she stared at her mother who laced her fingers together. She gathered composure and said, "I am not denying your offer, Mother, but I never thought marrying a man I don not love was part of the package." Eponine said.

"Is that so?" Her mother said changing her position on the chair. "Well, I thought your heart was still with Marius." Her mother stared at her and leaned in closer. "Unless, of course, you found another to give it to." She looked at her daughter with curiosity. It seems like the only possible reason for Eponine denying all this.

The locket hidden under Eponine's dress was pressing itself harder on her chest. What will she say? She can't tell her about Enjolras, or else he'll be dead. It was a disgrace to the family name to marry someone below you. In this case, it was quite literal. Enjolras, with Fantine and Cosette, did live just below them.

"Of course not" Eponine said between gritted teeth, cursing herself for hiding Enjolras for so long.

"That settles it." Madame Thenadier said as she sat on her normal position on her seat. "The wedding will be in a month and the Pontmercy's will be visiting us in a week"

Eponine was about to say something but the look of not caring from her mother made her ran out of the door. She bumped into Fantine, tears stinging her eyes.

"Mademoiselle, are you alright?" Fantine said as she steadied Eponine. Eponine shook her head and Fantine rubbed her arm for comfort.

"Come with me" Fantine said as she lead Eponine out of the living area to who knows where.

* * *

Meanwhile, oblivious to what is happening above them, Enjolras and Cosette continue to tease each other. Enjolras had something to tease about again as he noticed his sister smiling in front of the mirror, humming a song.

"You seem jolly." Enjolras said. Cosette looked at him, cheeks glowing with colour.

"Oh no brother. It's nothing" Cosette said jumping on her bed. Enjolras lied down on his and directed his stare towards her sister.

"That doesn't look like nothing." he said pointing at her smiling face.

"Oh alright. I met a boy" Enjolras raised his eyebrow at her sister's words. Cosette barely talked about boys. She met tons of them but it seems that now was different.

"When, may I ask?" Enjolras sat on the bed and looked down towards her sister.

"In the market earlier this day." she said her voice fading into a song. She was looking out of the window, probably thinking about a boy. Enjolras snickered. Cosette looked offended. She threw a pillow at him which he wasn't ready for. As she took another pillow, he raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay. Stop. What's this boy's name then?" Enjolras said as the laughter subsided.

"I don't know exactly. We bumped into each other and he helped me up. He said he was sorry for not seeing me there and he fled." Cosette's smile faded. Silence filled the room for a couple of minutes and Enjolras thought that Cosette was already asleep. Enjolras was about to comfort her when she spun which took him aback.

"Oh, dear brother. I didn't mean to scare you" she said putting her hands over her mouth. Enjolras gathered his composure and sat back on the bed.

"No worries." he said.

"I was just going to ask something." Cosette said.

"Go on." Enjolras said.

"Do you think we'll see each other again." she asked. Enjolras's eyes widened. What will he tell her? He sighed. He didn't want to get her sister's hopes up. But now, a false hope is better than a broken heart.

"The world is filled with endless possibilities" he said as he messed up her hair. She scoffed and he laughed.

Then suddenly someone was knocking rapidly on the door. The siblings looked at each other, curious.

"Mere?" Cosette asked. Enjolras shrugged as he put on his jacket, ready to rush to the door. But as he buttoned the last button, Cosette was already running towards the door.

As the door creaked open, Cosette gasped. There stood Fantine, with a slim figure on her hands. Her black hair falling on her shoulders. Cosette felt Enjolras tensed behind her.

"Eponine" he whispered

* * *

**A/N **

**Yes, I know it's short but when I wrote it, it was really long so decided to cut it short. Don't worry, the next one will be longer. **

**Again, pardon me for the late update. I'll try my best to update really soon. **

**Feel free to review, follow and favourite. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the short chapter last time and the late update. School work and stuff. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Feel free to follow, favourite, and review :)  
Disclaimer: Victor Hugo owns Les Miserables and every aspect about it not I. **

* * *

Chapter 5

Fantine and Eponine walked in the house. Eponine was shivering and she obviously was crying.

"What happened?" Enjolras asked, his voice filled with concern. Eponine shook his head, and ran to Enjolras hugging him. Her tears were spilling on his shirt and he didn't care. Fantine led them to dining area where Cosette, tired as she was, was still preparing them tea.

"I'm sorry that you should see me like this" Eponine said as she wiped her tears. Enjolras arms was over her shoulder and she rested her head on his.

"Oh, this is nothing. You're like family to us, Eponine" Fantine said as she poured herself tea, Eponine smiled.

"Is it okay that I stay here for the night?" Fantine stopped on her tracks and look bewildered at Eponine. "But the risk, Mademoiselle" Fantine said. Eponine sighed. "I know the risk. But please, I can't face my mother for now. Just one night. I'd be back in the palace by morning" Eponine said. Enjolras put a hand on his mother's shoulder. Fantine sighed and nodded,a earning a little cheer from Cosette.

"But you would be sleeping with Cosette" Fantine added. Eponine giggled.

"I can live with that" she said. After tea, all four of them went to the bedroom.

After changing into clothes Cosette lent her, Eponine dropped down on the bed beside Cosette. Fantine was fixing hers, while Enjolras was pushing his towards the window.

"So how was the market?" Fantine asked, eyeing Cosette.

"It was alright" Cosette says frankly. "And your..." Fantine was going to ask something but apparently Enjolras was listening into them. He eyes his mother and his sister.

"You were with your so-called Father?" Enjolras asked. Cosette sighed after Fantine said, "You have to accept him sooner or later. He is paying for your education" Enjolras just shook his head and lied down on the bed, winking at Eponine before he fell asleep.

* * *

The morning came, the sun was rising and the clouds were present in the sky. Fortunately for Eponine, nobody was looking for her. Or that's what she thought. She sat infront of Cosette's dreser while she combed her hair. She changed back to the clothes she was wearing yesterday to avoid suspicions when she goes returns home.

Food was cooking outside, she can smell it already. It has been years since she ate with Enjolras's family.

It was one and half years ago, Azelma's birthday. She wanted a picnic, on the meadow. The Empress insisted on having the food prepared by the castle cooks but Fantine reluctantly agreed and still sneaked in a little food that she prepared. Fantine's cooking is one of the best. Eponine thought.

Eponine's thoughts wandered back to present when she heard a knock from the bedroom door. SHe jumped.

"Mon amour, you frightened me." Eponine said as she turned to the direction of the door and saw Enjolras, arms over his chest, leaning at the door frame.

"Food is ready." She stood up, passed him, as she whipped her hair in his direction. This made him roll his eyes yet he followed after closing the door behind him.

Enjolras moved the chair so that Eponine can sit. He handed her food and fixed her plate.

"Oh Enjolras, don't spoil her" Cosette said sitting on the seat opposite Eponine's. Eponine laughed at Cosette's remark. "I agree with Cosette, 'Jolras. I can do this by myself" Enjolras sighed and took a plate from the centre of the table.

"Don't be stubborn. Eat already. You'll be late for school" Fantine said sitting beside Cosette.

Eponine turned to Enjolras as she was scooping some salad, "How is the university, anyways?" she asked.

"It's alright. Same as always" Enjolras answered. He bit a piece of meat and added, "There is a new student from England coming in today. I forgot what he was called, unfortunately" Eponine can't help but choke. _Could it be Marius? _She thought. It was too much of a coincidence. It can't be him, it couldn't be him.

"Are you alright, Eponine?" Enjolras asked. Little did Eponine know, the whole family was already staring at her.

"Oh, yes. I blanked" Enjolras leaped off the chair as he finished his food and took his books. He left a kiss on each of Cosette and Fantine's forehead. He kissed Eponine on the lips. They broke the kiss when Fantine coughed in the background. Cosette was giggling and Eponine was just smiling as he walked out of the house.

* * *

Enjolras walked to the familiar path towards the university. A stoned-pathway located in the middle of a garden. It was peaceful here and not much people know about it. Adds to the beauty. He can enjoy it by himself. At the end of the pathway, just across the street, was the university.

He looked to his right, then to his left to check if it was safe to cross. Fortunately for him, not much vehicles were passing. On the steps of the stairs, Enjolras saw a familiar face. His right hand man, Combeferre, was just saying goodbye to a pretty little lady. Enjolras snickered. Combeferre meanwhile didn't notice him. He whistled making his friend turn.  
Combeferre squinted and after a couple of seconds, finally recognized his friend. "Mon ami." he said opening his arms to welcome his friend. Enjolras hurried to the other side of the street. They exchanged hello's and went inside the university to go look for their friends.

* * *

Coufeyrac was pacing the library when Enjolras and Combeferre entered the library. Combeferre refrained from walking and looked at him. He seemed to be troubled. Enjolras looked around. As usual, the librarian wasn't present. Whenever is he? Bahorel was encased in a book while Feuilly, who managed to sneak in again, was beside him, conversing with Jehan.

It was the same scene that Enjolras saw yesterday and maybe even, once again, tomorrow. He sat down on the empty chair beside Bahorel, followed by Combeferre. Combeferre didn't remove his glance at Coufeyrac who was now whispering under his breath while he continued pacing. "Mon ami, what's the fret?" Combeferre sounded annoyed as he took Cuufeyrac's attention. He stopped pacing and leaned onto the table. Bahorel put down his book and listened.

"Dear amis, I do not how explain" he says and cupped his head with his hands. He turned his back to his friends. Bahorel laughed making Coufeyrac turn back.

"Have you broke a heart of another lady, dear Coufeyrac?" Coufeyrac giggled as he shoved the chair, which Combeferre just passed, away. "No!" Coufeyrac says, defensively. Bahorel raises his arms in surrender. Combeferre was about to inquire something but Grantaire stormed into the room, earning a scoff from Enjolras. He occupied the seat that was supposed to be Coufeyrac's and took a book from Bahorel's pile, flipping the pages, obviously bored with it and its content. Coufeyrac went back to pacing and this annoyed Enjolras. Enjolras put down his book and walked to his ami. He put a hand under his elbow and led them to the back of the room for privacy.

"What seems to be the matter, mon ami?" Enjolras asked. Coufeyrac sighed and sat at the bottom of the bookshelf, Enjorlas following after him, as he relayed to him the story.

* * *

Earlier that day, Coufeyrac sat on his sofa, reading the paper when someone knocked on the door. A letter was handed to him by his doorman. He wondered who it was from after he closed the door behind him. He usually just gets letters from his parents. He just received a letter from them a few days ago checking how he was and by now, his letter should have have got to them. An emergency? He thought it was so he ripped the letter open urgently.

_Dear Coufeyrac,_

_It has been years since I last saw you. I have come back to France the day before yesterday and since then I've been looking for a place to stay. Unfortunately my luck isn't with me at these moments. Can I, by any chance, stay with you for a while. I will be explaining when we meet. This will just be for a while. I will be moving out if my grandfather gets back as well. We have a lot to catch up to. hope to see you soon, my friend. _

_Marius_

Coufeyrac read and reread the letter. His eyes still eyed as it first was. He can't believe it. Marius is back. How could he face him after what he has done? Marius and Coufeyrac to send some letters everyday to cathc up to the lives of the two cities. England and Paris. A year after these communication, Coufeyrac grew bored and barely wrote back, until he completely stopped. Marius, on the other hand, continued to send Coufeyrac some letters, still talking about the life in England, asking how he is and asking why he hasn't written back. Marius, who might have realized that Coufeyrac wouldn't be answering his letters anymore, finally stopped. Coufeyrac thought that from that last letter, there friendship has faltered but then came this letter. It looked as if Marius was rushing while he wrote the letter. He didn't know what to think, so he rushed towards towards the university to seek for advice.

* * *

"I assume he has forgiven you already. I mean, you are the one he asked helped for" Coufeyrac couldn't infer more to Enjolras statement when the bell started ringing.

* * *

Coufeyrac's mind was still boggling with ideas and problems. He wouldn't see Marius until after the end of his classes. Marius was studying law while he studied medicine. The first one that will see him is Enjolras and Enjolras wouldn't even recognize that he is Marius. He looked out of the window to clear his mind but unfortunately, what is out of the window is the law building. He tried to see clearly to see what is happening inside that building but he can't so he just turned back to the professor.

* * *

Enjolras sat on his usual chair as tthe professor ushered them in. A young man, as young as Cosette maybe, was walking behind the professor. The professor coughed under his breath making all students turn toward him.

"This is Mr. Pontmercy." The professor said frankly. This earned gasped and whispers from the students around him. _Pontmercy? The name sounded familiar. _Then it clicked. Georges Pontmercy was a Baron and colonel picked by Napoleon Buonaparte himself. His name was written on the pages of the history books Enjolras read.

The professor ordered Mr. Pontmercy to take his seat and the only seat was beside Enjolras. It usually wasn't empty. The professor was already starting to discuss when Mr. Pontmercy sat on the empty chair. He looked around and stopped his gaze towards Enjolras. He raised and arm and introduced himself. "My name is Marius, mosieur" Enjolras eyes widened. This was the Marius they've been talking about. Why didn't he see it before?

"Enjolras" he said calmly but inside he was estatic to finally have met him.

* * *

After classes, Enjolras toured Marius around the university. There classes ended late so Enjolras assumed that his freinds was already in the cafe. But apparently, one was watching them from afar at a pillar. When they passed by, he stepped into the light which shocked both Enjolras and Marius.

"Sorry to startle you, but Enjolras, may I borrow Monsieur Marius?" Enjolras moved out of the way.

"You may have him all you want. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about." Enjolras said as he walked towards the cafe after saying goodbye to the two guys.

* * *

Marius was already done fixing his things when Coufeyrac asked him to explain the situation. As an answer, Marius shoved a letter towards Coufeyrac. Coufeyrac opened the letter and read it urgently. When he was done reading, he sat on the chair behind him, taking in what he read. His reaction was exactly what Marius assumed it was going to be.

"But what is the fuss, mon ami? You are getting married" COufeyrac asked.

"Yes. The concept of marriage never disturbed me. I have never fallen inlove with a lady until now." Coufeyrac's eyes widened. "Do you mean?" Coufeyrac asked.

"I met her at the market yesterday. " Marius sighed. He noticed Coufeyrac was about to ask something but he raised his hand to not let him start. "I didn't catch her name, unfortunately." Marius cupped his face with his hands. "Paris is a small city. I will see her again." What Marius doesn't know is that he will see her again, but in a situation both of them wouldn't be expecting. Coufeyrac sighed. His bestfriend is going to get married and this is the moment he learned to fall inlove, to fall inlove with a girl he doesn't even know the name of.

"To whom with?" Coufeyrac suddenly asked. Marius turned to him, confused. COufeyrac repeated his question, clearly now. "To whom are you going to get married?"

"Oh, to one of the Empress's daughters" Marius answered as if he was just writing his name on an exam paper.

"To Azelma you mean?" Coufeyrac assured. He thought of Azelma because it couldn't possibly be Eponine. Eponine was Enjolras's mistress. How did he know this? Les Amis de l'ABC was a strong band of brothers. They tell each other each of their secrets and in return, they give their loyalty and trust. Enjolras did not hesitate to tell the Amis, or rather to Combeferre and Coufeyrac about Eponine.

Marius shook his head while laughing. This gave it away. He didn't have to say anything. Narius was going to marry Eponine and as for as he's concerned, nobody has told Enjolras

* * *

**Sorry for another short chapter. I tried to make it longer.  
Anyways, sorry for the typos and grammatical errors.  
Feel free to follow, favourite and review.  
I'll be back soon ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

**Sorry for the late updates. Been busy with school and all. **

**Anyways, I would just like to thank all the people who are reading this fanfic. I totally appreciate it. Even though, you are just a small group of people, the fact that people actually read it is so amazing. I am so touched :D.**

**Feel free to review, follow and favourite :)**

**Disclaimer: Victor Hugo owns Les Miserable and everything about it, not I**

* * *

Chapter 6

Eponine stood at the balcony, looking down at the garden. She went home with Fantine, a little while after Enjolras left. Cosette, on the other hand, went to her father for her daily tutor. The Empress had gone to a meeting in the city in place of the Emperor while Azelma, Eponine supposed, was at the study with _her _tutor. All day long, Eponine didn't do anything but read. It was all she can do. She even considered on going to the university to visit Enjolras but having the feeling that Marius would be there, she couldn't take the risk. Maybe tomorrow, she thought, she could visit Gavroche at the Elephant.

Gavroche, her little brother that was disowned by the Empress when he was 8. Just a little history. Gavroche worked as a stable boy in the castle to live up to the Empress's expectations. Enjolras worked with him for a little while before he was kicked out of the castle. Having to be Empress, she occasionally had questions about the 8 year old working as a stable boy. Completely embarrassed on how people saw the Empress upon knowing he was her son, she finally decided to kick him out.

Sighing at the thought of her brother, she looked at the grandfather clock in her room and saw that it was almost sunset. Enjolras should be home by now. It was a silent without him, without any of them. Even though Azelma was just in the other room and the palace was teeming with maids and servants, she still, somehow felt alone.

On her small daydreaming and occasional looks on the mirror, she saw a young man walking towards the palace. Her heart leaped thinking it was Enjolras. She readily fixed herself, brushing her hair and picking out a descent dress to wear. As soon as she was done, she quickly ran down the stairs. _Why does this stares have to be so long? _Eponine thought to herself.

Unfortunately, before Eponine can get to the first floor, Azelma was already screaming her name. Of course, the study is just in the first floor.

"Eponine, monsieur Coufeyrac is here" Azelma shouted again. _Coufeyrac? _The blush that was creeping in Eponine's cheeks slowly crept back down. Her smile faded and soon after she was standing in front of the young man that was clearly not Enjolras.

"Monsieur Coufeyrac. What brought you here?" Eponine asked calmly.

"Sorry to bother you at this hour Mademoiselles." Coufeyrac said addressing both the girls. "Eponine, may I talk to you? Do you mind?" Coufeyrac added calmly.

"No, not at all" Eponine said and they walked towards the garden at the back of the palace. Azelma, knowing she had no business in the conversation whatsoever, went back to her room, obviously done with her tutor.

Coufeyrac, as they travelled towards the garden, kept his distant to his friend's mistress. Assuming Eponine was in a deep thought, he kept his silence.

And he was right, Eponine was in a deep thought, more specifically, on a thought about Enjolras. The sun was already setting and somehow, he still wasn't home.

Not used to the silence, Coufeyrac finally broke it. "Mademoiselle, you seem to be awfully quiet"

Eponine turned to him, "Some things have just been running in my mind lately"

"Some thing, or someone?" This made Eponine look at Coufeyrac again. He had an eyebrow rose and he was smirking.

"Stop it, Coufeyrac." She said, blushing. It wasn't unusual that she was teased by Coufeyrac. Normally, when she visits the University, she is always teased by Enjolras's amis, especially Combeferre.

"What is up with you two? He rarely talks about you and you rarely visit." Coufeyrac pointed out. Eponine looked down, feeling embarrassed. Coufeyrac sighed then added, "Is this about you getting married to Marius?" Eponine stopped in her tracks as she had finally process these words. Coufeyrac noticing this a little bit late, continued walking. He just stopped a couple of minutes later.

"How did you know about that?" Eponine asked, stammering the words outs.

"Marius told me." With Coufeyrac's reassurance, she still felt a heavy feeling in her chest.

"Did you tell Enjolras?" Eponine said with total panic. Coufeyrac smiled, "It is not my place to tell" he assured. The heavy feeling in Eponine's chest subsided. "But you have to tell him sooner, 'Ponine. The longer the secret is kept, the longer the pain will last." Before Eponine could say anything else, they heard a chariot towards the palace. Azelma was already shouting from her bedroom that the Empress was back.

Sighing, both Coufeyrac and Eponine went back to the castle. Upon arriving at the palace, Eponine saw that the Empress was not alone.

"I didn't know you have a visitor, 'Ponine." The Empress asked, seeing her daughter with Coufeyrac.

"I didn't know you had one too." Eponine said before bowing in front of her mother as a sign of respect.

"But I do hope that you are not seeing this young man. It will hurt Marius badly that I would break the news the his supposed to be wife is seeing his best friend." The old man joked. Eponine and Coufeyrac turned towards him.

"Monsieur Gillenormand. I did not notice you?" Eponine said.

"I would say the same to both of you." Monsieur Gillenormand said, addressing both Coufeyrac and Eponine.

"Well, I wouldn't want to break this little reunion, but I do need to go." Coufeyrac said. Eponine asked to walk him out.

On the steps in front of the house, Eponine waited for a chariot beside Coufeyrac.

"You can leave me now, 'Ponine. I will be fine on my own" Coufeyrac said.

"Take care of yourself then. I'll see you soon." Eponine said kissing his cheek. Coufeyrac smiles.

"Make the right decision, 'Ponine" Coufeyrac said as Eponine was just climbing the last steps of the stairs. She smiles and waves at him then enter the palace.

* * *

Marius, as Coufeyrac left, decided to roam around the city, to, as he wishes, she the girl that his heart has been shouting for some time now. He stood beside a pillar, looking around the market, looking at every face, checking everyone that passed by him if he would recognize those familiar blue eyes or that flowing brunette hair. He didn't move on his place, didn't even close his eyes for more than a second, thinking that if he did, he'll miss her.  
Unfortunately, after an hour, he still hadn't seen that beautiful face he was longing to see. Losing hope, he decided to walk back to Coufeyrac's apartment.

While he was walking at a nearly deserted street, he heard a familiar voice just down the alley. His curiosity got the best of him that's why he followed the voice. As light shown on the narrow alley way, he saw the man he assumed, owns the voice. And apparently, his assumptions was right.

"Monsieur Enjolras." he said. Upon hearing his name, Enjolras lifted his head.

"Marius!" Enjolras said, shocked, "What are you doing here?" he added, approaching Marius.

"I should ask the same to you. Never thought I'd see you in a place like this." Marius said. "No offense intended" He added quickly as he saw the young man with Enjolras give him an evil glare.

"Who is this?" Marius asked calmly. The young man's glare now faded and he smiled wildly.

"The name's Gavroche, Monsieur" Marius, after quite some time, on getting to know Gavroche was quickly captivated by him. Gavroche told Marius about his life , skippping the part of him being the Empress's disowned son. The conversation lasted just until the sun started setting. Enjolras rose from his seat and took his books and bag from one corner.

"I better go now, my sister might be looking for me." He said.

"I better go with you, Monsieur." he said a little while after Enjolras said the words above. "Gavroche, will you be alright here by yourself?" Marius asked the young man.

"This is home, Monsieur." Gavroche said with a smile. He turned to Enjolras and said, "Say hello to my sister for me." After this, Enjolras and Marius started down the alley.

"I didn't know you had a sister?" Marius said breaking the silence that was clearly growing to be an awkward one.

Enjolras just giggled, "You should meet her sometimes. She is really fascinating." Enjolras said. Marius smiled. "Maybe some other time, Monsieur." Marius said before he parted ways from Enjolras.

If Enjolras just knew that Marius was the man his sister kept on daydreaming about, he would've persuaded Marius to come with him. And, if Marius just knew that Enjolras's sister is the girl he has longed to see, he wouldn't have hesitated to leave.

* * *

**A/N**

**Just going to say sorry if you ever find typos and grammatical errors. I'm working on it :)  
Review, follow, favourite ;]**

**Sorry for another short chapter. I'll do better on the next. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

**I know. I suck at updating :/. It has just been so hectic these past 3 weeks. Now that exams are over, I hope I can update sooner. **

**Thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews. It's heartwarming :D**

**Disclaimer: Victor Hugo owns Les Miserables. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

After parting ways with Marius, Enjolras met up with his sister at the bakery. When he got there, he can't help but be shocked. Standing with Cosette was her father, Monsieur Valjean. With no hesitation, he walked towards them.

"Monsiuer" he said acknowledging Cosette's adoptive father. Monsieur Valjean just nodded. This made Cosette scoffed, "Oh please. Will you two just get along? The silence is not making this any better" she said, earning a smile from the two men. The two men still was not talking yet the tension has already subsided.

Monsieur Valjean coughed, "So, shall we head for dinner?" he asked. "I presumed we were having dinner back at home with Mere." Enjolras said feeling out of place. Cosette leaped in excitement on who knows why.

"Oh yes. That would be a great idea. Father, join us. Mother will be ecstatic to see you." Cosette said. Monsieur Valjean agreed and Enjolras was about to refuse but seeing Cosette as happy as she is, he didn't dare himself to do so.

* * *

As the chariot was getting closer to the palace, Enjolras noticed a man on the palace steps. He squinted and saw that it was Coufeyrac. _What was he doing here at this time of the night? _Enjolras thought to himself. When the chariot stopped to the halt, he quickly went down and walked to his friend. Upon seeing his friend, Coufeyrac smiled.

"What are you doing here, Coufeyrac?" The shock in Enjolras voice was obvious. Coufeyrac just smiled.

"My mother asked me to send a letter to the Empress." Coufeyrac said as if the line was taken out of a script. It was a rather believable lie and to his luck, Enjolras believed him without any further questions.

"Oh!" Silence filled the air. Coufeyrac was about to go when Enjolras remembered something. "I remember, I bumped into Marius earlier. I thought you were with him." Enjolras said.

"Yes, I was. But I did have to send the letter. I thought he was home. Probably got bored" Coufeyrac said. "Enjolras, I must really go. I should see you tomorrow, mon ami." Coufeyrac said and he rode the chariot Enjolras and company just rode earlier.

Soon as Coufeyrac left, Enjolras quickly caught up to Cosette and Monsieur Valjean. Nearing their chambers, he heard laughing. Such a happy family, he thought. _If only you did not leave. We could have always been this happy. _Enjolras thought, a picture of his father, Félix Tholomyès, appeared in his mind. In disgust, he shook the thought away.

Fantine, seeing him outside, quickly ushered him in saying it was cold outside and he might get sick. But apparently, the sickness already got to Fantine and Enjolras noticed as he saw how pale her mother was.

"Mother, are you alright?" Enjolras said in worry. "Yes, it's just a little cold." Fantine said, coughing the words out.

"You should rest, Mother." Enjolras insisted. Fantine smiled, "That is not necessary, Enjolras. I am fine" Fantine said. "Mother, please" Enjolras answered back. Fantine shook his head but this time she was already coughing more. Cosette shrieked, quickly getting a glass of water. Enjolras, upon seeing his mother's ill self, turned towards Cosette's adoptive father.

"Monsieur, do something." Enjolras pleaded. He sighed and asked to take Fantine to the hospital. Fantine refused but after Enjolras and Cosette pleaded, she finally gave in. Together, with Cosette, Monsieur Valjean and Fantine went to the hospital.

* * *

Eponine woke up at a time she didn't usually do. It was nine o'clock when she stared at her grandfather clock yet she usually wakes up at six. Her curtains was still drawn down. Explains the three hour addition of sleep. The lights in the bathroom was still off and when she checked inside, the water was still not set. _Odd, Fantine would usually set the water before she draw the curtains. Where is she? _Eponine thought. Because of worry, Eponine put on her robes and slippers and quickly went down to check on Fantine. On her way to Fantine's chamber, he saw that the lanterns were still lit. She thought that Fantine might have just been asked to do another errand, an explanation for her absence this morning yet Fantine could not have forgotten to put the lights out of the lanterns. It's the first thing she does before she even goes to the palace. Something really was not right.

As she got to the chamber, she quickly knocked. But it shocked her that it wasn't Fantine who opened the door.

"Enjolras." she said. He looked down but assuming that he wasn't in the mood to talk about it, Eponine didn't acquire any further.

"I was just looking for Madame Fantine." Eponine said yet he did not say where Fantine was because at the mention of his mother's name, he broke down.

Eponine asked what was wrong and Enjolras, without no hesitation, relayed what happened the night before to Eponine. She sighed as the story ended. She led her to the living area so he could relax and quickly prepared them tea.

"She will be alright. She is a strong woman after all" Eponine assured as she handed a cup of tea to Enjolras.

"I just can't bare to think about it." Eponine knows that he was talking about death. Even she can't fathom the lost of Fantine. Eponine was about to reach for Enjolras's hand but then they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Eponine said before Enjolras can even stand.

As the door completely opened, Eponine gasped and her eyes widened.

"Well, what do we have here?" The stranger said looking at Eponine, then shifting her glance to Enjolras.

"Mother!"

* * *

"Am I disturbing?" The Empress said with a smirk on her face.

"Of course not, Mother. I was looking for Fantine you see. Enjolras here offered for some tea and I dared not to refuse. It was a humble offer after all." Eponine lied. The Empress raised her brow and strutted inside.

"I see. I was looking for her too." She turned to Enjolras. "Where is she?" the Empress asked calmly.

"At the hospital, Madame. She's ill." Enjolras said. He did a great job controlling his emotions. The worst thing that could happen is breaking down in front of the Empress.

"Hope she gets better. Aren't you supposed to be in school, Enjolras?" The Empress said. "I was on my way." The Empress nodded slowly went out of the chamber. "Eponine, I need to see you upstairs. There are things we need to talk about" Eponine rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes, mother. I'll be right there" As soon as Eponine stammered the last word out, the Empress was already walking up the stairs.

"I'm surprise she cares about my education." Enjolras said.

"I'm surprise she cares at all" Eponine said. They stared at each other. Eponine smiled and Enjolras managed to do so too. She kissed his cheek and quickly followed after her mother screaming, "See you later." This made Enjolras smile. He got his bag and quickly started towards the University.

* * *

Eponine quickly caught up to he mother. She sighed. _Why does she have to walk so slow? She's already at home. _Eponine thought. Maybe it's just what Empresses must do. Do things slowly every time. She might just reconsider the slot for Empress, maybe she didn't want it after all.

The Empress opened the door. Eponine wanted to clap. The Empress actually did something, she opened the door. She was laughing internally but then she stopped seeing that the living area was not empty. In the middle, someone was standing. She looks familiar. As soon as the stranger heard the footsteps, she quickly turned making Eponine gasped.

"Musichetta!" Eponine said as she runs to hug her cousin. "What are you doing here?" Eponine quickly added.

"You tell me. My mother just said the Empress was looking for me. Maybe it's about the upcoming ball." Eponine's eyes widened.

"Ball?" she asked. Musichetta laughed. "You don't know?" she asked. Eponine shook her head. Musichetta bit her lip. "Apparently not." Musichetta said and stepped away from her cousin feeling the growing tension.

"What ball?" Eponine asked, looking at her mother.

"Your wedding ball." Musichetta gasped.

"I thought it was a belated birthday ball. I never knew you were going to get married. Why didn't you tell me?" Musichetta said.

"Because it was not yet final." Eponine said. "I can't cancel it now, Eponine." the Empress said as her daughter was starting to stare her down.

"And why can't you not?" Eponine questioned.

"Because I already sent the invitations." the Empress said.

"Mother!" Eponine, not being able to hold herself, screamed.

Musichetta, knowing the tension was tightening, coughed. "May I go now? I'd be back before dinner. I just have to go to an appointment." The empress sighed and let her go but knew she had to face Eponine's nagging alone.

* * *

Enjolras arrived at the university just after the first period. Knowing that it was already lunch, he decided to go to the Cafe. As he got there, he saw that his friends was in the same table, a chair unoccupied, probably for him.

"Monsieur, where have you been?" Grantaire said, the alcohol reeking as he spoke. The other Amis looked up to see Enjolras. He shook his head and everybody knew that it was not there business to know. For the entire time, Enjolras didn't say anything. He didn't even dare to eat something. He only came to the Cafe to see some familiar faces and to hopefully, distract his thoughts from what has happened.

Coufeyrac kept sneaking glances at Enjolras. He had this theory that maybe Eponine already told him about it but if he did, they should've known and Enjolras should have been drinking away his misery. Since worry was getting the best of him, he started towards his friend to ask what was it all about. Before he can reach him, Enjolras finally spoke. "Where is Joly?" Even though Enjolras was down, he still cared about every man in his group. Where they are, and what they are doing. Lesgle shrugged, "He said he was going to an appointment." he said. Nobody asked further questions. Instead, they went back to what they're doing even Enjolras. He stared outside the window, suddenly noticing something. Quickly, he rose from his chair and went out of the café. Coufeyrac was about to follow, but seeing that it was Cosette that he saw, he left it alone.

Enjolras got to Cosette just a minute after.

"Is everything alright, Cosette?" Cosette nodded. "Mother just wants to see you." she said. Enjolras sighed. He looked around, asked Cosette to way for a couple of minutes so that he can tell Coufeyrac to excuse him from his classes. After he did so, he followed Cosette towards the hospital, holding her hand.

* * *

Just across the street, someone saw this little meeting and it was breaking his heart. Marius was so happy to see the girl that she longed to see but he never expected to see her with another. In his perspective, Enjolras and Cosette looked really close and it broke his heart. If only he knew.

* * *

**A/N  
I hope you like it. Feel free to review, follow and favourite. **

**I'd be back soon :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update. School!  
Anyways, thank you for all those who are staying tuned to this fic. I love you guys :3**

**Please, please, please feel free to review. I want to know what you think about it.**

**Disclaimer: Victor Hugo owns Les Miserables and everything about it.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 8

Enjolras and Cosette made their ways to the winding streets of Paris and soon after, they arrived at the hospital. Not much people were inside. That made sense seeing that it was one of the most expensive hospitals in the whole Paris.

It wasn't that hard to find Fantine's room. The hospital he was in, unlike all others, was not teeming with people, rushing back and forth, frantic as they looked for they're loved ones. It was just a simple hospital with not much people. It seemed so unbelievable that Enjolras would even imagine himself stepping into this kind of hospital, and now he has. Monsieur Valjean must really be rich.

"Mother" Cosette said as she entered the room.

Fantine lifted her head and looked at her children.

"You wanted to see me?" Enjolras said as he sat on the chair near his mother's bedside. "I was only going to ask for a favour" Fantine said as she tried to sit herself down.

"My pleasure." Enjolras said as he leaned forward .  
"Are you sure?" Fantine said. Enjolras leaned back. _What was she trying to say? _Enjolras thought. He sighed, not having an option, and nodded. Fantine took out something from under her pillow and passed it to Enjorlas.

"Please send this to your father" Fantine said. Enjolras jaw clenched. Thinking of seeing Felix Tholomyes again made Enjolras's blood boil. Of all the things he wanted to do was face his father again. Enjolras looked at what Fantine was trying to send. It was a series of letters, tied with a string. Fantine did not need to explain and Enjolras did not need to ask. He knew what those letters were. Every night, Enjolras would notice his mother scribbling at night and he always wanted to ask. Seeing these letters now, he already knew the answer.

"Please, Enjolras" Fantine pleaded.

"For you, Mother." Enjolras said, sighing. Fantine just smiled. After a while, they heard a knock on the door and simultaneously their heads turned towards it.

"Excuse me, Monsieur" The man said to Valjean. "A letter was addressed to your daughter," he said turning to Cosette, "and your son" looking at Enjolras. Enjolras scoffed and Cosette leaped down the chair to retrieve the letter. She turned it upside down to see who from.

"It's from the Empress." Cosette said. Enjolras, curious, stood by her side to read the letter. The letter, as they opened it, was more of an invitation and not a letter.

_Dear Enjolras & Cosette, _

_I would like to invite you to my daughter's Masquerade Ball on the evening of the 27th. I hope to see you there._

_Madame Thenadier_

The 27th was on Friday. Enjolras stared outside the window, at the horizon. _Which daughter? _He thought. Plus, the Empress only does this kinds of parties for a reason. The last time she threw a party was after Emperor Thenadier went to war. Eponine once stated that the party was for her Father's death. Apparently, the Empress was predicting that the Emperor would die in the war. Come to think of it, it has been already two and a half years since Emperor left. Maybe he is dead.

Cosette shrieked beside him. He snapped out of his little daydream and looked at Cosette.

"What is it, Cosette?" Fantine asked.

"We've been invited to a ball" Cosette said quickly.

As quick, Enjolras replied, "We won't be going" As soon as his words processed, the room went silent and Cosette's face fell.

"And why not?" Cosette asked, defensively.

"It would not turn out well, I can feel it" Enjolras said. Cosette scoffed.

"Oh please, Enjolras. Besides, you'll be able to dance with Mademoiselle Eponine" Cosette sais, trying all her best to convince Enjolras.

"It's to risky, Cosette" Enjolras said.

"It's a Masquerade Ball Enjolras. Nobody would notice you" Before Enjolras can say anything else, Fantine already spoke. "Give it a try, Enjolras. It might be fun" Enjolras couldn't help but sigh, He knew he wouldn't get out of this, now that his mother joined in the conversation.

"We don't even have decent clothes to wear, more or less a mask." Even if Enjorlas was still denying, Cosette knew he was coming around.

"We can buy tomorrow, Father will pay. Please, Enjolras, for me" Again he sighed at his sister. He didn't want to take any money from Valjean especially for clothes yet somehow he agreed. Apparently he can't take anymore of Cosette's pleading. He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost the end of lunch. He bid his goodbye, then started towards the University

* * *

As he stepped into the academy, Enjolras couldn't help but stop. Almost half of the students were holding an invitation, this means most, if not all his Amis got an invitation themselves. _What was the Empress planning if she had to invite half of the University students? _He thought. Combeferre and Coufeyrac approached him as soon as they saw him.

"So, Enjolras, are you going to Eponine's ball?" Combeferre asked.

"Eponine? How are you sure it is hers?" Enjolras asked curiously. Nothing in the letter states that it is Eponine's ball unless he got a different invitation which is highly unlikely.

"Well, didn't Eponine have her birthday just this Sunday. Maybe it is a late birthday present" Combeferre said, Coufeyrac however thought about a different theory. It was more of a fact than a theory for he knew the truth after all.

He thanked the ringing of the bell for he didn't want to speak a thing.

* * *

Marius was ignoring Enjolras for the whole period yet unfortunately for him Enjolras didn't notice. _Of all of the men, why Enjolras? _Marius thought. On the other hand, the only thing running in Enjolras head was the ball. _What was Eponine celebrating? _With tons of consideration he finally ruled out Azelma for having the party. Why else then would Azelma even think of inviting half of the university students.

* * *

After classes, Enjolras decided to go with his friends to the Cafe in hope of clearing his mind of the ball but unfortunately, that was obviously the only conversation his friend had thought of having. Grantaire, before drowning another bottle of wine said, "The Empress always has a reason for throwing parties. What can it be this time?" It wasn't a secret about the Empress throwing a party with a reason. It was what she was known for best other than being Empress.

"Didn't I say it might be a late birthday present for Eponine?" Combeferre said, before going back to his book. Coufeyrac stayed beside Enjolras to share the silence.

"Where's Marius?" Enjolras asked noticing their new member missing.

Coufeyrac shrugged, "I think he's in the apartment. Apparently, he saw the love of his life with another. It broke her heart badly" Coufeyrac answered. Enjolras shook his head and turned back his gaze towards the window, hoping to mute out his friends' conversation. He was already doing a great job until Grantaire spoke and said, "Maybe the Empress finally decided to give her throne away?" Everyone looked at him as if he was talking a foreign language they did not understand.

"That's mean she has to marry her daughter, whoever it must be" Jehan said, flipping at the pages of his books, murmuring under his breath. Probably making another love letter.

"Exactly, Madame Thenadier might be winding all the possible bachelors. At least that's a probable answer on why half of the university students are invited" Grantaire said back.

"Coufeyrac, a bachelor. Oh no, that seems wrong." Bahorel butted in. The Amis laughed yet all the laughter subsided when Enjolras stormed out of the cafe followed by Combeferre and Coufeyrac, leaving their friends in frozen curiousness.

* * *

"You, most of all, know that's not true, Enjolras" Combeferre said serving him tea. They headed towards Combeferre's apartment since it was the closest to the Cafe.

"What if it is? Grantaire laid down the possibilities. It all is possible." Enjolras said putting his hands over his head. "I mean, it is only you two who know about me and Eponine, with the exception of my family of course." Enjolras said. Coufeyrac was quiet. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth, the truth will come spilling out.

"It isn't Enjolras. Eponine should've told you if it is" Combeferre insisted. Enjolras sighed, saying he'll go to Eponine and ask her. When Enjolras left, Combeferre approached Coufeyrac.

"You're oddly quiet." Combeferre asked. Coufeyrac leaned forward and said, "It's true" Coufeyrac said. He wanted to hurt himself for saying it. But he knew that if the secret was kept, he'll go mad. You can only push the truth down for so long, and then it bubbles back up.

"What?" Combeferre asked, confused.

"Eponine is getting married." Combeferre did not know what to say after Coufeyrac told him the truth.

"So Grantaire was right?" Combeferre said leaning at his table, not knowing what to think.

"Yes, but the Empress isn't winding out all possible. She already picked someone." Combeferre stood speechless as these information passed through his mind.

"I believe she plans to make it public." Coufeyrac added.

"But Enjolras will be there." Combeferre said. Coufeyrac only looked at him with the same fear reflected in his eyes.

"Enjolras would be deeply hurt. He will react, oh surely he will. He'll be dead if they know, Coufeyrac, you know that" Combeferre was frantic. The thought of his bestfriend dying made him lose his sanity. He can't even put the pieces into in his mind as a whole for even more than a minute.

"Then, mon ami, we must do something for that not to happen" Coufeyrac assured, somehow calming Combeferre a bit.

* * *

Eponine walked down to the stable to see Apollo.

"Hey there, 'Pollo." she said, stroking his back. She saddled him up and rode him to the meadows. It was barely sunset when she got there. She strapped Apollo on a nearby tree and laid down the grass.

She didn't know she had fallen asleep until she heard Apollo stomping at the back. She was curious, she looked around and saw him. She flinched.

"I did not have any intentions on waking you up or scaring you, Eponine. Apparently, Apollo can't stay quiet." Enjolras said making Eponine smile. She moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You do not seem alright, mon amour" Eponine asked Enjolras after noticing his silence.

"I was only thinking of the ball" With this, Eponine went stiff making Enjolras look at her.

"What ball?" Eponine asked, hesitantly. She didn't want to lie but she had too. It was not yet time. Well, so she thought.

"It is nothing. Just a ball at the university" Enjolras lied. Of course, Eponine knew it was. It was her ball that he was thinking about. After all, it was the only ball that will be held on the 27th. The Empress was keen to make a schedule. She always picks the day where she will be the only one to throw a party.

After a couple of minutes, Enjolras stood up.

"Where are you going?" Eponine asked holding onto his hand.

"It's late, Eponine. We must go back." Enjolras said.

"No, please. Stay with me. Just tonight, mon amour" Having no choice, Enjolras sighed and laid back beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder while Enjolras stroke her hair.

"It's been a while since we laid here." Enjolras said. Eponine didn't answer. Enjolras looked at her and saw her eyes closed. Yet still, she was not yet asleep. All she wanted was for the time to stop and the can stay together, just there, lying side by side.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **

**Again, please do review. I would love to hear from my readers. Thanks in advance :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the follows and favourites. It's so heart warming. **

**Review is you must. I really want to hear from you. **

**Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: _****Victor Hugo owns Les Miserables, not I.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Enjolras woke p earlier than Eponine, he stood up and left a letter beside her and walked back towards the palace. When he got to their chambers, he heard voices inside their chamber. Because of worry, he quickly entered the room. He saw it was his. His heart beat with delight thinking Fantine was already okay but then seeing her lying on her cot, his perspective changed.

"Shouldn't mother be in the hospital?" Enjolras asked.

Cosette looked at him, face drenched with tears. "The king's daughter got sick while they were visiting Paris. They needed a room" Cosette didn't need to continue. It was obvious on the look of her face, and Cosette in their presence what happened inside the hospital.

"But- _but _that's injustice" Enjolras screamed with rage. His face was all red, and he couldn't control his anger.

"It's the king's daughter, Enjolras. There is not much we can do" Cosette said. Enjolras, furious as he is, looked around the room, thinking of what he should do. Then he spotted something, something that eventually wouldn't make the situation any better.

"What's this?" he shouted pointing at the chair near the window.

"It's out clothes for the ball." Cosette whispered, knowing that it wouldn't go well, what will happen next. The fury inside Enjolras quickly built up. he looked at Cosette, screaming, "You actually think that we'll still be going to the ball after all that's happening" Cosette flinched. For the 16 years she lived in this world, Enjolras never raised his voice on her. Tears were slowly forming at the corner of her eyes, slowly spilling over her delicate cheeks. Before Enjolras could apologize, Cosette ran.

"You shouldn't be so hard on Cosette. She just wanted to go to the ball so badly" Valjean, who just walked out of the room, said. Enjolras sighed then, without hesitation, quickly followed after Cosette.

* * *

Cosette sat on the bench overlooking the City Garden. She evaluated herself. Maybe Enjolras is right, she thought. Suddenly the tears started to spill. She chose this ball rather than her mother's health. How can she be so selfish?

"Mademoiselle?" Cosette flinched. SHe heard that voice before. She wiped her tears then turned to see who it was.

"Monsieur Coufeyrac" Cosette stood up and hugged his brother's friend.

"Why is thy fair lady crying?" Coufeyrac asked when they broke the hug and sat back down the park bench.

"Oh no, it's nothing. Something just went to my eye. A twig maybe, or a branch." Coufeyrac laughed making Cosette giggle a bit.

"Of course, you are the humorous one" Coufeyrac said. Cosette just smiled at hum weakly and said, "His just much more serious" Coufeyrac smiled and pointed at a direction at the back of Cosette. Cosette turned, looking at her back where Coufeyrac was pointing.

"Speak of the devil" Cosette said. Before he got closer, Coufeyrac leaned in a whisper and said, "The devil indeed" Cosette smiled.

"I've been looking for you everywhere" Enjolras said. Obvious on how he took his breaths and how sweaty he was, that he was looking for Cosette everywhere.

"I shall see you at the university, Enjolras. You two should talk" Coufeyrac said waving at them and walking away.

"I have something to tell you." Enjolras said. Cosette nodded ushering him to continue. "I'm sorry" Enjolras said. Cosette didn't say anything. "Please forgive me. I have decided that we should go to the ball" Cosette eyes widened. She didn't know what to say so instead she hugged her brother, muttering thank you's in his ear until the hug broke apart

* * *

The days until the ball travelled faster than anyone expected. Friday was soon up their sleeves and everybody was already getting into their dresses and tightening their corsets to make then thinner, or shining their shoes, shine them enough to reflect like a mirror.

Lesgle and Joly were in Grantaire's apartment supposedly taking care of the drunken Grantaire yet instead they took the time to fix themselves for the ball. "What should we do with him?" Lesgle asked pointing at Grantaire, who was almost kissing a bottle of whiskey on the couch.

"Oh, let him sober. Just take the bottle from him or he won't let it go" Joly answered. Lesgle shrugged then soon after Bahorel strutted towards the room. He stopped at the door, seeing Grantaire.

"Dear me, isn't Grantaire yet sober" Bahorel said fanning the space in front of him, as if the smell from Grantaire's whiskey bottle was fuming around the room.

Lesgle, on demand of Joly, took the bottle away from Grantaire. Gladly, it was loose from his grip so Grantaire wouldn't fight Lesgle when he's sobered up.

After Bahorel, Joly and Lesgle finally got ready for the party, finished putting on their coats, they stared at Grantaire.

"What should we do with him?" Lesgle asked. Joly shrugged saying, "We could leave him here"

"Oh we shouldn't. You'll know how he'll respond" Bahorel said. The three of them sigh, looking at him thinking of what to do.

* * *

Cosette and Enjolras decided to get ready at Combeferre's apartment since Fantine needed the rest.

Cosette twisted and twirled in front of the mirror.

"You've been looking at yourself for quite some time now. You still look splendid" Enjolras said as he leaned on the door frame.

"It's just- I'm not used to it." Cosette said. Suddenly, Madame Constantine, Combeferre's landlady, shooed Enjolras away and closed the door in front of Enjolras. He turned to Combeferre who just shrugged, "Ladies!" both boys said simultaneously, also preparing themselves for the ball.

* * *

"You are going to your wedding ball, Marius" Coufeyrac said, just putting the last books on his shelf.

"It's Eponine's, not mine" Marius said. Coufeyrac shrugged and continued fixing the books.

Marius sat at the edge of the couch. "Do you think she'll be there?" Marius asked, sighing. His mind trailing to somewhere you cannot fathom.

"Who?" Coufeyrac asked not removing his gaze from the bookshelf. "The girl I have been talking about" Marius said as Coufeyrac was putting the last book on the shelf.

"Even if she will be there, you won't even recognize her. It's a Masquerade Ball after all" Coufeyrac said, taking his coat from the coat rack at the back of the door.

"I'll know her from everywhere" Marius said. Coufeyrac rolled his eyes. He stood in front of Marius, place both his hands on his shoulders, "The world is full of possibilities." then he patted Marius cheeks.

Marius just sighed and followed his friend towards the palace.

_Meanwhile..._

The whole Paris might be gleaming with joy for the ball yet Eponine didn't seem as if she is.

"Cheer up, Eponine. It is your party after all" Musichetta said. Eponine sighed.

She looked at herself in the mirror, evaluating how she looked, twisting locks of hair on her fingers.

"Stop, fiddling, 'Ponine. You look amazing" Musichetta said.

"I don't feel like I am" Eponine retaliated. Musichetta pinned the last lock of her hair on Eponine and looked at her in the mirror. "Well, you are" Musichetta said. She walked towards the bedroom, picking up her gloves.

"I'm surprise Enjolras finally decided to marry you." Musichetta said, after a few minutes of silence. Eponine stayed silent and was in deep thought. If she was marrying Enjolras, it will be much less grander than this. She twirled her mask around her hands.

"He's not the man I'm going to marry" Eponine finally confessed. Musichetta gasped not knowing how to respond. Eponine just managed to smile weakly.

Musichetta and Eponine put on their masks as soon as they heard the chariots piling in front of the palace.

They stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for the guests to come in. Musichetta leaned and whispered, "True love will prevail" before walking down the stairs to be mulled up by the guests.

Eponine stood high up the crowd, her figure not visible from below. She looked to see if there was anyone she can recognize under the colourful masks. Slowly and carefully, as the music passed by her ears, she walked down the stairs hoping not to be spotted by anyone.

* * *

The party went on since the music started, guest walking in and out. Friends who eventually recognized each other started conversing and just random people wanting to find out about each other found themselves from one another.

Jean Prouvaire, standing at the refreshment table, looked around the crowd. He immediately spotted Grantaire who was dancing with a bottle of wine. Feuilly and Combeferre dancing with a bunch of girls. Coufeyrac, meanwhile was in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by a group of fine young ladies. Jehan snickered, not noticing the girl beside her.

"That's a lucky fellow" she said, making Jehan finally notice her. He looks at the direction where she was looking at. Seeing that she was looking at Coufeyrac, he smiled and said, "That, fair lady, is a man of charm" Jehan said. The girl blushed at how he addressed her.

Silence filled the air yet it wasn't awkward. Somehow, the silence was better than a conversation that can ruin most of the night's happening.

Suddenly, from the rised platform, the music started ringing in the ears of each of the guests. The slow tempo of the music made the feet of the men long to dance and the women want to hold on to the men and dance freely through the night.

Jean Prouvaire suddenly felt the urge to dance, as if the music is attracting him to the dance floor. He turned to his company who was swaying on her place and he knew that she too wanted to dance, just waiting for someone to ask her to. Jehan piled up all his courage and then offered his hand to her, "Dance with me, shall you?" Under the mask she saw her smile and utter a soft, "Oui"

_Meanwhile..._

"I never expected you to be here?" Eponine's silent voice echoed in his ears.

"I must. Cosette insisted" Enjolras said. Silence dropped its veil on them, as they watched the couples waltz about the room, men looking for ladies to dance and ladies waiting to be asked out to dance.

"Dance with me, Enjorlas" Eponine said.

"I do not dance, Eponine" Enjolras reverted. Eponine looked at him, with an eyebrow raised.

"How are you sure I am Eponine?" She said with a smirk playing on her lips.

"I know you from anywhere, Eponine. Even in the dark." Enjolras said.

"And I know you as well and I know you dance, so join me." Eponine said dragging him to the dance floor before the music officially started again.

* * *

Marius looked around, scanning every face trying to stare at each one in the eyes hoping that one of them, under those masks was the girl she was longing to see. After a couple of minutes, he decided to walk back to Coufeyrac not looking at his way

"Oh my, I'm sorry." the voice of the lady rang inside his ears. He looked up after landing on the floor. His heart thumped inside his chest. He bowed down, offered his hand and said, "Dance with me"

He felt her hand on his, as they walked towards the dance floor.

* * *

The men stand in a line, their partners standing a few metres away from them. Enjolras stood beside Jehan and Coufeyrac on the other side. He was not surprised seeing Coufeyrac dancing yet usually he Jehan just stood overlooking the rest on one corner.

"Didn't know you'd be dancing, Jehan" Enjolras said.

"I could say the same to you, mon ami" Jehan answered back.

"Who is this fine lady you're dancing with anyways?" Enjolras asked,

"I soon will know" Jehan answered. "And you?" he added.

Enjolras saighed. "She has not yet mentioned" he lied. The music started playing and as soon as they started dancing, Coufeyrac took the chance to talk to him.

"Is that not your sister, Enjolras" Enjolras look straight at the line and finally spotted her sister's brunette locks bobbing back and fourth as she danced.

Eponine, who was listening in, scoffed.

"Don't worry about her, Enjolras. She's a pretty girl and let her have fun. Just for the night"

On the other side of Enjolras meanwhile, Jehan was trying to seek out his partner's name.

"So, may I ask what your name is?" Jehan said. As they spun on their spot with their palms touching each other, she answered, "Oh I think it's better we do not bother with names."

Eponine snickered as they heard the conversation. Enjolras looked at her but she just shook his head. Of course, Eponine knew who Jehan was dancing with. Those who owned those red locks was basically too familiar for her not to notice, it was, no one but Azelma Thenadier.

The whole party consisted most of dancing. Coufeyrac already had five rounds of dancing with five different girls. Grantaire was already drunk and almost falling of her chair in the corner, Joly and Lesgle fuming over Musichetta, and all the other amis dancing around with different people, sometimes just with each other, for keep's sake.

All those dancing stopped as Madame Thenadier stood infront of the whole crowd. She raised her voice, and said, "Thank you for all those who joined this party." She said clasping her hands in front of her, smiling exquisitely.

"May I offer this party to my lovely Eponine, who this party is celebrated for because..." Eponine's heart crashed at the bottom of her stomach. She knew that this party was not going to go well. It's as if the world stopped around her as her mother said, _"She's going to get married"_

* * *

**Sorry for all the typos and grammatical errors. I'm human. I have mistakes but I'm working on it :D**

**Enjoy and please do review :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Oh no" Cosette said under her breath yet Marius still heard her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The worry in his voice was too obvious that he wanted to curse himself but Cosette was too frantic to even acknowledge his worry.

"I must go and find Enjolras" she said. "Though I did had a splendid time, Monsieur" she added, holding onto his hand. He doesn't let go and stares at her eyes, "How I wish I had known who you are" he said to her. Cosette managed to smile weakly.

"In another lifetime, I shall see you again. But for now, I must find the man I love the most" Then she left.

Marius stood there, awestruck-ed. His heart shattered there, in that very spot. He thought, by Cosette's words that she was inlove with Enjolras not knowing that if he listened, he could have known better.

* * *

Through all the confusion, the happiness, the curiosity and the glee, Eponine managed to sneak out to find her beloved.

She checked their chambers, the secret rooms only he and her knew about yet still he wasn't there. Then her feet carried her to the stable.

Archimedes, the horse beside Apollo, was missing. Just seeing this, she already knew where Enjolras went. She rode Apollo and rushed to the meadow.

* * *

He heard Apollo gallop behind him. He knew the horse too well to even consider knowing the sound of his hoofs. He heard it a lot of times, he did work with horses for 3 years already.

"Why had you followed me, Mademoiselle? Do you need my service" Enjolras spun and turned at her. Her face showed sorrow. His heart should be aching, but he felt numb.

"Enjolras, please" Eponine pleaded, her tears trying to make her way out of her eyes.

"Why did you not tell me?" Enjolras asked, finally dropping all walls, all barriers. He had to know.

"I did not find the time to" Eponine said.

This broke him ever more.

He didn't feel sadness, just anger slowly boiling inside him.

"If it makes a difference," Eponine started, "I had no say in this at all" she added. He stopped in his tracks. He thought she wanted this. Enjolras wanted to run to her, to get her and just escape to a place where no once can find them. But his pride put up a wall, telling him he shouldn't.

"Did you even try to refuse?" Enjolras asked, walking towards Archimedes, unstrapping him from the ree.

"I did. Even until know, I'm trying" Eponine said. She meant it. He knew when Eponine was lying but now, she meant it.

Enjolras's heart started beating again. "It is only you that I love, Enjolras. No one else" He turned to face her. She was crying. At the sight of her, there was nothing he wanted to do more. He ran to her, crashing his lips on hers.

She felt relieved, as if all the pain was sucked out of her.

"I love you, Eponine" Enjolras said in between kissed.

"And I you" Eponine answered back.

Eponine broke away, staring down at the ground. Enjolras kissed her forehead. The relief flowing down her was indescribable. She wanted this, just this and nothing else.

* * *

Eponine and Enjolras laid on the grass, side by side.

They forgot everything around them. In that moment it was just them.

But like all good things, this had to come to an end.

They heard panting behind them and they quickly jumped, afraid to have been caught yet all they saw infront of them was a frantic Cosette.

"What is it, Cosette?" Enjolras asked.

He knew this wasn't good news, it was written all over her tear drenched face.

"Mere" Cosette whispered.

Enjolras shook his head, not knowing what to say, not knowing what to understand.

She bit her lip as if she can stop anymore tears from falling. It was like a river, how it flows down her face. "She's dead, Enjolras. She's gone"

Enjolras's world stopped around her. Again, pain coursed through his blood, paralyzing every bone in his body. His emotions switched off and he did not know what to feel or even what to say.

He heard Eponine take a sharp breath behind him.

He looked at Cosette, then at Eponine then slowly, forgetting about Archimedes, started towards their cabin.

* * *

He let his tears flow down as he looked at the lifeless body of his mother. But there wasn't any to cry out.

"How could this happen?" he said, not daring to look away.

"We did not have that much medicine to treat her" Monsieur Valjean said in between breaths. How could people be so selfish? If she was still in the hospital, she could still be alive. He refused to cry or maybe he just couldn't.

No emotion flooded into him, just pain continually wrapping his heart with stone.

* * *

The next day, just a couple of hours after Fantine's funeral, Enjolras tried reading, to take his mind of all that is happening. They stayed in the cabin, even though it flashed too may memories every now and then.

Just as he flipped to the next page, they heard a knock on the door. They did not need to open because just a second after the knock, the door was forcefully kicked open.

Cosette screamed as she saw the men who invaded their home, drag her brother away.

"Enjolras!" Cosette shouted, trying to reach out to him. Their hands linked for a second but their bond was quickly wiped away, leaving a weeping Cosette on the floor.

Quickly, without no doubt, she ran to the palace. She passed by guards who quickly followed her. Once she got to the familiar room she had only been in once, she knocked.

But misfortune outdrew her as she felt two pairs of muscular hands pry her away from the door. She screamed, thrashing around, trying all that she can, spilling all her luck for the guards to let her go.

"Let her go" Cosette heard from the distance. Even she shivered with tha authority present in her voice.

"Mademoiselle Eponine" The two guards bowed, yet still refused to let Cosette go.

"I said let her go" Eponine's voice rose and that rarely happened. Scared of what might become of this, the two guards let Cosette go.

As soon as Cosette was out of the guard's grasps, Eponine ran to her, putting down all the walls of authority.

"What is it, Cosette?" She asked, to worried to even calm either of them.

"They got him" Eponine shook her head, not understanding. "They got Enjolras. A couple of guards went to the house and dragged him out" she said, elaborating her earlier statement.

Eponine can feel the pounding of her heart in her chest, crashing through, beating as fast as it could. _How could the have known?_

"Where is he?" Eponine managed to say, stammering the words out.

Cosette shook her head, "I don't know" Yet as if on cur, they heard a scream echoing on the walls, piercing each ear.

Eponine turned towards Cosette, "You have to gather all your necessities. I will handle this and I promise to give you back your brother"

Cosette nodded and ran to the direction of the cabin.

Again, as Cosette got farther and farther away, she heard another scream. She couldn't take it. With every scream, bone by bone in her body weakens. The thought of her amour under torture, being whipped to death made her weep.

She got to the oak doors, the doors that open to the inquisition area. Only a few people were allowed out there.

No guards were standing watch. As if they wanted Eponine to see this, as if it was all planned.

"Stop!" she shout as she managed to reach the other end of those doors.

Everybody stares at her, curious on why she let the whole thing stop. Eponine looked at her mother.

"Mere, please"

Madame Thenadier's eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks so prominent and her hair out of place. She laughed hysterically.

"No" she said, smiling.

_She gone mad._ Eponine thought to herself.

"This man" she says, pointing at Enjolras, "this man is the sole reason you defy me, the reason you refuse to marry the man I have asked you to." Eponine didn't know what to say. How did her mother know all about these things?

Her mother made a face as if saying to ignore Eponine. The inquisitor raises his whip but she shouts again.

Eponine was left with no choice.

"Fine!" Eponine shouted. "I will marry the man you set me to marry" Her mother smiled. Just like a kid's who just got candy.

"Eponine, no" he said, looking at her.

"I have to. They'll kill you" she said. The world stopped around them. They ignored everyone who was there, it was just him and her, doing what's best for both of them.

"I'd rather die a thousand lives than see you with another" Enjolras said.

Eponine smiled weakly, "I will never be able to live through those thousand lives thinking that you are dead" she said. She closes her eyes, letting all the tears spill, letting all her emotions flash before her mother, let her see her daughter broken under her control.

Eponine turned to one of the maids and ask them to take her mother in. Surprisingly, she didn't fight yet she refused to be held.

Eponine walked towards Enjolras, though flinching at the sight of hid blood flowing down from his almost torn back. She reached for the keys above the post and unlocked Enjolras's hands from the cuffs. As soon as his hands were free, he hugged her, though this made the blood flow even more. Eponine let go, seeing the blood.

* * *

"I would've died for you, Eponine" Enjolras said to Eponine as she bandaged his wounds.

Enjolras slowly turned her head to look at her. She wasn't looking at him, she's more concentrated on his wounds.

"I want to know that you're alive somewhere, thinking about me from time to time. I want to know that there's more to this life and I can't know that if they kill you" Eponine said, not bothering about her watery eyes, and the waterfalls that come after she blinks.

"Eponine" he says, trying to reach out to her. She looked away, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You must go, Monsieur. Cosette is waiting for you" Eponine said, leading him to the shortcut towards the cabins from the inquisition area.

As they got to the cabin, where Cosette, with Valjean had all their things packed, Eponine looked at Enjolras and said, "Know that I love you, Enjolras. Wherever you go, whatever you see, I will always be with you" He smiled weakly and kissed the back of her hand he was holding. It was the right thing to do, knowing that she was no longer his. Before he let go, he said, "I will write to you" She just nodded. "Goodbye, Eponine" and with those words he let her go. It broke her thinking that it wasn't only her hand he was letting go, but herself as well. As their hands left each other, she knew that it will be long after those hands find each other again

* * *

**A/N**

**Pardon me for grammatical errors and typos. Humans do commit mistakes after all. And yeah, sorry for the late chapter. School is always a barrier between me and fanfic, **

**Thank you for the follows, favourites. **

**Please do leave a review, I would want that very much. **

**'Til next time, mon ami ;)**


End file.
